guardian fox
by Neoqueenlilyofthevalley
Summary: Inko was blessed or cursed to see the spiritual world while many are competing to show off their powers Inko wants peace. In her youth, she meets a boy, and by some strange luck of fate, their paths are now the same. AU: Kitsune Toshinori and spiritual guide Inko thank you to the Toshiko discord for the inspiration


A small green hair girl stood among the many people laughing and joking as they walked along. That evening there a festival at the shrine and people were enjoying the summer festival to the full of their extent. People were pressed up, families were together laughing, and the many vendors were shouting out their goods to get people to come to their booths. None of these people stop to notices the girl's gray stocking under her pink dress was ripped, and there was a small bit of blood running down her knee. The little girl sniffled as she walked tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't utter a sound. She looked around wholly lost as she looked at each of the people who passed her "mommy," she whimpers, "daddy," she said a hitch in her voice as she tried hard not to wail. She walked throw the crowds and made it to the main shrine where there was the statue of the guardian of the shrine stood tall. It was a fox or a Kitsune who guarded the shrine it had on a small red cloth tied around the statue's neck showing it was a friendly spirit. Inko moved to the base of the statue and sunk closer to the ground, curling up.

She let out a soft sob "I want to go home" she said softly she covers her face trying to stop the wave of tears that were coming fast. "are you ok?" asked a quiet but powerful voice. Inko blinked and looked up tears blurring her vison, but she could make out a tall blonde man standing before her. The warnings of stranger danger flare in her head as she backed up curling away form the stranger. She hiccupped and whimper "mommy," she said. "it's ok. Don't cry," said a different voice. It came form a child. She blinked to see now a boy about her age just as blonde as the man before he smiled at her gently "would this be more ok for you to talk to?" he asked. Inko stared at him, confused, "um…I guess," she said after a moment. The boy smiled, "good I'm glad now what's wrong? Oh, your hurt," he said, noticing her leg.

Inko sniffed she study the boy he was wearing shrine clothes similar to the priest white top and red pants, but he had a small fox mask on the side of his head. The boy studies her in return and smiled, there was something in the smile that compelled her to speak. "I…I wanted to play near the maple tree like daddy said I could, but then this kid came up and told me it was more fun to play near the pound… I didn't want to, but he said it would be fun…" she said tearing up and she sobs softly "he tired to drag me into the pound I pushed him off but then when I came back, I can't find my mommy or daddy" she whimpered. The blonde kid looked concern. "I see they gotten restless," grumbled the boy. Inko blinked confused at him, but he smiled softly "don't worry I'll see you safely to your parents" he said softly "what's your name?" he asked

"Hano Inko," Inko said softly as she reached out to take the sleeve of his shirt. The boy smiled softly and gently placed his hand on hers for a split moment before quickly removing it, looking shocked for a moment. Inko blinked, confused as he backed away form her. "No, please don't leave me," she said, panic slightly in her voice. The boy looked to her his eyes soften a moment and sighed, "no, of course not Inko. I promised I would take you to your parents, didn't I?" he asked. Inko smiled "yes ok," she said as he let her have his sleeve again. The pair roam the crowds. He notices that Inko seems to move closer to him, and he looked over "what wrong?" he asked softly.

Inko looked up at him "they keep following me," she said, gesturing behind her, and there were a few shadowy figures that seem to be lurking. There came a sound like a growl form the blonde boy, and Inko was surprised to see that the shadows disappeared in a hurry. "how...what…who are you?" Inko asked, amazed. The boy looked over and smiled "oh, I'm Yagi Toshinori," he said as they walked "have those always followed you?" he asked the concern. Inko nodded, "yes at times," Inko said softly "grandpa always told me that if I am brave and don't show them, I'm scared it would be fine…but I'm weak only can pull small things to me..." she said sadly. Toshinori study her and smiled "it's fine. I think it's cool quirk…but maybe we should get you to your parents." He said.

Inko nodded sniffing, then she notices a pair of grown-ups looking around frantic. The male had green hair and freckles, with blue eyes he seems in distressed asking a couple, "have you seen my daughter?". Where the woman had black hair, and green eyes were crying, not too far away asking one man to please help. Inko took a step away from Toshinori, not that he stops her. She was soon running to her parents crying a new as she cried "mommy! Daddy!" she said. The couple looked around relieved flooding their faces "Inko" they both said as they knelt down to embrace her. Inko sniffed as she hugged him "I-I'm sorry" she sobs. "shh its ok Inko your safe that all that matters" said her mom. "but how?" asked her father. "I had help form my friend" Inko said looking over her shoulder but blinked the blonde boy had disappeared "but he was right here" Inko said frowning. "who?" asked her mother. "the boy with the fox mask Toshinori" Inko said looking around.

Her parents looked concern "I don't see any boy like that but ether way I'm thankful he helped you" said her dad as he picked her up noticing her leg bleeding "why don't we get you home and get you clean up my little song bird" he cooed. Inko giggled "I would like that daddy," she said he smiled and nodded. "Iwa, are you ready," he asked his wife. Iwa nodded, "yes, let's go home," she said, gently brushing her daughter's hair as they cross the gate of the temple. On top of the entrance sat a blonde man in traditional clothing, he had a fox mask over his face as his blue eyes watched the family walk away form the shrine. He reached up a hand with long claws, and he carefully moved the masked to the side of his face "Inko…..I have a feeling we might meet again," he said softly, looking to his hand and smiled "defiantly meet again," he said softly as he stood up and in a blinked of an eye, a fox jump into the night.


End file.
